Pokémon: Sonic Version!
by Gamerofdarkness72
Summary: I'm Sonic. My partner, Snivy, and me set out on a Pokemon Journey. Follow Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails on their Pokemon Journey! The Story takes place in Pokemon Black and White 2. No longer on hold :)
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins!

_Zzzz…_

"Sonic!"

_What the…? What is going on?_

"SONIC! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? What the heck is going on?" I ask. I quickly wake up and find myself face to face with Tails.

"Tails! What the heck are you doing here?" I ask.

"Heh, I decided to wake you up! Today is the day we get our first Pokémon!" Tails replied.

I shout with excitement, and then I get ready. I throw my hat on, along with a red jacket over a blue shirt with a Poke Ball on it. I grab some blue jeans and some red shoes, then I head out.

It takes a really long time, but we finally make it to the spot the Professor told us to meet for our Pokémon, but she wasn't there! Instead, we see a hedgehog looking out on the view, who was dressed in all green.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know where Prof. Juniper is?" I ask the hedgehog.

"Huh? Oh my! You guys are the people who are getting the Pokémon? I thought there was a third!" The hedgehog exclaimed. "Oh, sorry. I'm Bianca! Who are you?"

Right when I was about to introduce myself, Knuckles comes rushing in.

"Woah! Sorry I'm late! Just woke up a bit late…" He said sheepishly.

"That's ok. Now, can you introduce yourself?" Bianca said.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog. This little guy next to me is Tails the Fox (Hi!) and the red dude is Knuckles the Echidna." I introduce all three of us.

Bianca nods and says, "Good! You three must be the ones the Professor told me about. Now pick your Pokémon! The first one, Snivy. It is a grass type who is very fast-"

I interrupt Bianca and say, "That one is MINE."

Bianca chuckles and hands the Poke Ball which Snivy is set inside to me. I grin confidently.

Bianca continues, "The second one, Tepig. It's strong, can take quite a few hits, and can learn powerful moves. It is the fire type."

Knuckles picks up the ball for Tepig.

"Last but not least, Oshawott. It is an intelligent and sort of fast Pokémon, who is sort of strong, but its specialty is that it is quite the special attacker." Bianca finishes.

Tails nods and picks up the ball for Oshawott.

"Alright! Let's begin our journey!" Tails said.

"Hold up! Sonic! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Knuckles shouts.

"And I accept, Knux!" I reply.

I press the button on the Poke Ball containing Snivy, causing a slender plant Pokémon to jump out.

"I am ready to roll!" Snivy said confidently.

"Wait a sec… How can a Pokémon talk?" I ask Bianca, confused.

"Well, since we are animals, and a Pokémon has close resemblance to an animal, we can speak to each other." Bianca replies.

"Oh." I say.

"I choose you! Tepig!" Knux said very confidently.

"_Call me Tepig, unlike Snivy I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my_\- Huh?" Tepig looks around confused. "Oh yeah! Time to fight!"

_**What will happen to our heroes once they battle? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in the next installment of Pokemon Sonic Version! Please Rate and Review, and if you like the story, you can follow it! **_

_**-Gamer Of Darkness signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic VS Knuckles!

**_Last time, our two friends Sonic and Knuckles are going to have a Pokémon battle! Now, the Pokemon battle begins! Who will win?_**

"Alright! A Pokémon Battle! I will be the referee! Let the match between Knuckles and Sonic begin!" Tails announced.

"Wait! I need to give you three this!" Bianca interrupts, handing us each a red rectangle thing.

"Huh? What's this?" Tails asks Bianca.

"It's a Pokédex. It records information about Pokémon, and tells you information if you scan one. Now, I gotta go, since the Professor needs me. You can continue with your battle! Bye!" Bianca runs off.

"Well, I may as well scan Snivy to find some information about him…" I say. I open my Pokédex and scan Snivy.

"_Scanning… Aha! Information found! Ahem… Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. Moves: Tackle, Leer."_ The Pokédex said.

"Pokédex, what does Leer do?" I ask the Pokédex.

"_Searching information on Leer… Leer: Lowers the targets defense by one stage."_ The Pokédex said.

I noticed Knuckles finished scanning his Pokémon, so I looked at Tails.

"Pokémon battle, START!" Tails said loudly.

"Alright, Snivy, Leer!" I shouted.

Snivy glared at the Tepig, standing confidently. A blue glow surrounded Tepig.

"Tepig, Tail Whip!" Knuckles shouted.

Tepig ran up quickly and smacked Snivy's head with its tail. A blue glow surrounded Snivy.

"Snivy, Tackle!"

"Tepig, copy!"

As both Pokémon ran up to each other, I realized I made a grave mistake. Tepig used Tackle, but at the last second jumped behind Snivy and rammed into him.

"Ow!" Snivy yelped.

"Snivy…" I muttered. "Snivy! Use Tackle!"

Snivy got up, and ran up to Tepig, delivering a blow to its head.

"Ahh!" Tepig groaned in pain.

Knuckles motioned toward Tepig, and Tepig nodded. A small white glow surrounded Tepig as he rammed into Snivy with full force, delivering maximum punishment.

"How do you like that CRITICAL HIT, Leaf Boy?" Tepig chuckled.

"How… DARE YOU!" Snivy yelled. Apparently, he had a strong sense of pride.

"Tackle, Snivy!" I shout.

But it was too late, Tepig already thought ahead and was going to land the finishing blow.

"Snivy!" I shout.

Snivy looked behind himself, but again, too late. He was hit by a crushing blow to the head. He attempted to get up, but failed.

"Snivy is unable to battle. Knuckles is the winner!" Tails announced.

Knuckles walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. Great job even though you lost. But next time, at least be a bit more of a challenge." He chuckled at that last bit as he walked away.

"Sonic! Try to catch more Pokemon. Also, have this Town Map too." Tails hands me some ball things, a note, and a map.

I read the note and it says:

_Haha! Sorry I was too lazy to explain how to use these Poké balls. Basically, You weaken a Pokémon, then you throw a ball at them. If it clicks, you caught the Pokemon, but if you have 6 Pokémon, then it goes to a PC. You can store different Pokémon, in the PC. PC's are in the Pokémon Centers. Pokémon Centers are buildings with Orange Roofs. _

_-Tails_

I finish and grin. Oh, that Tails. I run toward Route 19, eager to start my adventure.

**_Enjoy it? If you did, great! Please review, so if you like the story or you want something to happen than you can review the story. Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Gamer of Darkness_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonics First Pokemon!

I decide to go straight, and realize the only path in going right, but there is tall grass, so I have to take on some Wild Pokémon. So I take the safe thing. I run through the grass. Suddenly, a cat-like Pokémon jumps out of the grass.

"Woah!" I shout. "Go! Sni- Huh? Oh, right, he's on low energy." I give Snivy an Oran Berry. He gobbles it up and is ready to fight. I scan the Pokémon in the Pokédex.

"_Scanning… Aha! Found Information. Ahem… Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces._" The Pokédex said.

"Sounds like trouble. Snivy, tackle!" I order. Snivy nodded and ran up to the Purrloin, with a white glow around him. I knew he was aiming for a critical hit. However, the Purrloin scampered around Snivy and its claws came out and raked Snivy in the back.

"Ow!" Snivy groaned.

"Again!" I say. He ran up to Purrloin and hit the Purrloin hard.

"Ahh!" It groans.

I nod, and throw a Poké Ball at the Purrloin. It rolls. Once… Twice… Thrice… Four times… It clicks!

"Alright!" I shout. I heal the Purrloin with Oran Berries and ask it a question. I ask Purrloin what gender it was, and turns out it was a girl. I look at Snivy and he is doing something… odd. Vines are sprouting out of his tail and are cracking, like a whip.

"Snivy, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I learned a new move! Vine whip!" He replies.

That was really cool. It later helps me get through Route 19, but right before I enter Floccesy Town, I hear a fox shout, "Hey there, Trainer! I am Alder."

"Huh?" I look up.

"My goal in life is to tell people about the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon." He says. He jumps down from the plateau he was standing on and says, "And you are?"

"I am Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" I say.

"You're Sonic from Aspertia City!" He inspects me and then says," Your Snivy is a fine looking Pokémon. But, you're not exactly a seasoned Trainer yet… Indeed! I'll train you a little! Follow me!"

I decide to listen and follow him. He motions to hurry up and I find him standing in front a small Pokémon battle field.

"This way! Shall we start training?"

"Sure!"

**_What will happen next? Find out in the next installment of Pokemon: Sonic Version. Please review!_**

**_-Gamerofdarkness out!_**


	4. Updates

**Attention!**

**I recently got a request to add OC's (Original Characters to the story) and I realized to make it fair, I will make a poll. However I am new to polls so if it doesn't come up someone please tell me. **

**The options are going to be Yes and No for having OC's or not. The poll will be closed in 5 days seeing as I have a shortage of time because of school. Sorry about that and thanks for the support!**


	5. Another Update

5 days has passed and I'm sorry the poll didn't show. (The poll was whether to add OC's to the story.)

And, the winner of the poll was to add OC's. I'm sorry if you didn't want OC's, but if you did want OC's then grats.

Original Characters can be accepted at any time. If you want one then PM me.

-Till next time,

Gamer of Darkness

Also, 1 OC for 1 Account.


	6. Chapter 4: Snivy

**_I'm going to start to go a bit away from the story of BW 2, but the main plot is the same._**

I stood on the battlefield, ready to battle. A panda stood in front of me, ready to battle. He was holding a blue and red Poké Ball.

"Who are you?" I ask the Panda.

"I'm Noah. Noah the Panda." He said smoothly.

He was a purple and gold panda dressed in camouflage pants and a purple t-shirt with moderately longish hair.

I nod and hold the Poké Ball for Purrloin so I can train her. I before I send her out, I whisper into her Poké Ball, "Get ready!" She nods and I send her out.

"Purrloin! I choose you!" I yell.

"Lillipup! Go!" Noah yells.

Purrloin started with a scratch attack, causing the Lillipup to fall. I scan the Lillipup in the Pokédex.

_"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle." _The Pokédex said. I nod, then order Purrloin to wait, then once it uses its move, dodge the move and use scratch. Finally, the Lillipup used tackle, and Purrloin used scratch.

"Now! Poké Ball!" I throw a Poké Ball at it, but a blue shield blocked me from catching it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Noah asked angrily. "You can't steal others Pokémon! That's illegal!"

"Sorry! I didn't know that!" I said quickly.

He glares at me and then said, "Go! Pansear!"

A monkey like Pokémon jumps out of the Poké Ball, then glares at my Purrloin. A gold glow surrounds her, and she said,"I leveled up! Alright! I learned Assist for your information." I quickly look up Assist on the Pokédex.

_"Looking for information on Assist… Aha! Here we go… Assist randomly selects one of the moves known by the user's party allies (Including fainted Pokémon) and executes it. A move called up by Assist counts as the last move used. A Pokémon will be able to use a move that is disabled in its own move set if called via Assist. It is a Normal type move."_ The Pokédex said.

"Awesome!" I say. I then proceed to command Purrloin to use Assist. Soon, Vines started to come out Purrloin's tail and hit Pansear repeatedly. I realized this wouldn't do much damage.

"Our turn, Pansear, incinerate!" Noah yelled.

Pansear turned a bright red and shot hot flames at Purrloin. Purrloin struggled to get up, but failed. I could see swirls in her eyes. I returned Purrloin into her Poké Ball.

"Be careful Snivy, but let's do this!" I say, worriedly.

"Ok, Sonic." Snivy stares Pansear down, but doesn't even wait for my command. He pulls off an amazing combo, which was while he stared at Pansear, he used Leer, which lowered Pansear's defense. He then proceeded to use 5 tackles extremely fast. Amazingly, the Pansear survived that, and used Incinerate, but luckily Snivy dodged that.

"Snivy, use the combo!" I say. "Huh?" I find Snivy being hit with Incinerate. Snivy struggled to get up, as Pansear laughed.

**Now, we will end the story. What will-**

"Aw, come on Gamer of Darkness. Don't end it now!" I say, angry.

**Fine.**

Snivy started to get up, but a white glow surrounded him.

"Hnnnn…. Ahh!" Snivy yelled. A golden glow surrounded him, and he asked me if I wanted to forget anything for Growth, I refused that, and then he asked me if I wanted to forget anything for Leaf Tornado. I said yes, and forgot Leer. Then, the white glow became bigger, and Snivy became… Taller? After the white glow faded, I looked at the new Snivy. He was taller, with a more slender body and leaves down his spine. For the first time, I noticed a bluish tint to the new Snivy's skin. I looked up this new Snivy in the Pokédex, and it told me this new Snivy was called Servine, and its final evolution was called Serperior, and that Servine was a rare Shiny Pokémon! I decided to finish the battle with a powered up Leaf Tornado. However, the Pansear used Incinerate at the same time, which resulted in an explosion. Once the dust cleared, I saw my Servine eating an Oran Berry, while the Pansear lay on the ground, fainted. I checked my Servine's and Purrloin's level. Servine's was 17, and Purrloin wanted to learn a few moves, so I healed her, and asked her which moves she wanted to learn.

"Sand Attack, Fury Swipes, and Pursuit. I already learned Sand Attack, but I have Fury Swipes and Pursuit to learn. I'm level 17!" She exclaimed.

"Forget Sand Attack for Pursuit, and forget growl for Fury Swipes." I say.

She nods, and we make our way to the next city.

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! Review and Rate!**

**-Gamerofdarkness**


	7. Chapter 5: VS Knuckles 2!

I started to walk toward Route 2, and I wanted to walk down a staircase, but a Hiker stopped me.

"Hey! You can't go here! Only people with gym badges can. Try beating a gym, then come!" He said.

I nodded, and decided to explore the rest of Route 2. I keep running around, and find myself in a ranch. I walk forward, and find myself in front of Knuckles.

"Yo!" He exclaimed. "Wanna battle? I am SO going to crush you!"

"Bring it on, Knux!" I yell. We send out our respective Pokémon, I choose Purrloin, he chooses a… Dog? I command Purrloin to use Fury Swipes, and he commands the Dog to use Take Down. I quickly scan the dog in the Pokédex, and it says, "Herdier, the Dog Pokémon. This very loyal Pokémon helps trainers, and it also takes care of other Pokémon." I nod and command Purrloin to use assist. It then uses Pursuit. Herdier falls down to the ground unconscious.

"Great job, Purrloin!" I said, giving the cat a Hi-5-3-4 thing.

"Thanks! But I feel weird…" Purrloin said as a white-golden glow envelopes her. The gold glow fades, making her a… Big cat? She asks me if I want to forget anything for Torment, and I refuse. Then I scan her in the Pokédex (Oh screw it I'm just going to call it Dex) and it said,

_"Liepard, the Devious Pokémon. Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night." _

"Grr…. I am NOT done yet!" Knuckles yells. "Go! Pignite!"

Out of the ball comes a fiery hog with some good-lookin' pecs! I was first jealous of his abs, but then I realized he was a Pokémon, and he couldn't get a hedgehog to like him at all.

"Go! Arm Thrust!" Pignite's arm glows and hits Liepard five times. Liepard fell down, but wasn't out!

"Liepard! Fury Swipes!" Liepard's claws go dark red and hits Pignite a lot of times, causing Pignite to get angry.

"Pignite! Arm Thrust!" Liepard fell down.

"No! Liepard!" I realized she fainted.

"Go! Servine!" I said. Servine opened with a Leaf Tornado and then hit Pignite with tackle. Pignite retaliated with Ember, but it missed and Servine used Wrap.

"Grrrr!" Pignite growled.

"Like being all wrapped up, Mrs. Piggy?" Servine said, chuckling.

"No… I… DON'T!" The Pignite yelled. His body was now glowing red.

"Uh oh….." Servine said.

"Ember!" Knuckles yelled.

"Servine! Leaf Tornado!" I yell desperately. Servine obeyed, but the tornado became a swirling vortex of burnt leaves and fire. Again, an explosion appeared. Oh joy. As the dust cleared, I saw Pignite and Servine staring each other down, then they both fell and got back up. Servine had a green aura surrounding him, and Pignite had a red aura surrounding him.

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Flame Charge!"

Both Pokémon rushed each other, and an even bigger fiery tornado took place.

"I win!" I say, joyously.

"Great job, Pignite." Knuckles said, smiling. "I'll see you later!"

"Hmph. What an amateur battle."

I look up to find myself looking at a black-and-red hedgehog.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow smirked.

"I'm Sonic. And I am NOT an amateur!" I growl at him.

"Heh, compared to me you are." He said, while holding a Poké Ball.

"Prove it!" I said, now angry.

"Fine. Go! Samurott!" He said, with a raised voice.

_ A large, otter-like Pokémon jumps out. I scan it in the Dex. "Samurott, the Otter Pokémon. In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs."_ The Dex said.

"Wow!" I said. "That's way past cool!"

"I know." A feminine voice said behind me.

I look behind myself, startled, and find myself face-to-face with a female version of Shadow. "Who are you?" I ask her.

"I'm Jasmine." She said.

I studied her a bit more carefully, and her whole look just gave me the impression of the two words, "Oh, yeah!?"

"And these are my two Pokémon, Pichu and Squirtle." She motioned toward a smaller version of Pikachu, and a small turtle. The two Pokémon just nodded at me.

"Cool! Can we battle?" I ask Jasmine.

"Fine. Choose your two Pokémon." She replies.

I hold the Poké Balls for Servine and Liepard.

"I choose Squirtle first." She motioned toward the Squirtle.

I heal both of my Pokémon really quickly and Liepard first. "I choose Liepard." I said.

Liepard started with a Fury Swipes, which Squirtle dodged and used Water Pulse. The Water Pulse hit Liepard in the face, but Liepard used Assist, and luckily got Leaf Tornado. "Ow!" Squirtle groaned. Squirtle hit Liepard with another Water Pulse, hitting her in the stomach, causing her to rocket back. "Liepard! NO!" I scream.

I run toward her, and find Liepard perfectly fine. I grin and command her to use Pursuit. "Squirtle! Dodge and use Water Pulse!" Jasmine commanded.

Jeez, she really doesn't hold back.

**Jasmine's POV (Point of View)**

This Sonic boy seems formidable. His cat seems powerful too. I should end it. Wait. What is going on? "Squirtle! Water gun!" I command Squirtle.

He lets loose a powerful stream of water, knocking down the cat. I noticed Squirtle glowing golden. I knew what was happening to him, and it was good. He soon changed into a Wartortle.

"Hmph. Wartortle, ready?" I ask him.

"Ready anytime." Wartortle grins at me.

I give him a nod in return.

"Grrrr… Go! Servine!" Sonic said.

** Sonic's POV (Point of View) **

Woah! This Jasmine girl is tough. I just had to forget Liepard's scratch for a move called fake out. And! Her Squirtle evolved into a thing called Wartortle… Oh well, here goes! "Grrrr… Go! Servine!" I said, angrily.

"End it with Leaf Tornado!" I say, again, angrily.

A vortex surrounds the Wartortle, and it fainted. "Too easy! Piece of cake!" I grin.

"Hmph. Pichu, you're next." Her Pichu scampered up and looked at her trainer.

Jasmine nodded and smiled… smiled? At her Pichu. The Pichu smiled back, and, oh joy, evolved.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder bolt!" She said confidently.

A bolt of lightning hit Servine, causing him to wince in pain.

"Our turn! Servine, wrap!" I said.

"Ok! Ahem….. _Here I come, rougher than the rest of them the best of them, tougher than leather. You can call me Servine, unlike Pignite I DO chuckle I'd rather not flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break them down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent It's my first breath, first test Feel the right then the worst's –_" Servine sang.

"No! Not that, use the move WRAP!" I yelled.

"Oh… Right…" Servine looked disappointed, but obeyed and wrapped up the Pikachu.

"Heh! Not very smart!" Jasmine chuckled.

Servine glowed different shades of yellow. "Oh no, Servine's paralyzed." I groaned.

"Pikachu! Slam!" Pikachu jumped out of the Wrap and jumped down onto Servine.

Pikachu also put some electricity into that attack, causing an explosion. "Servine…" I whispered.

The smoke cleared, showing a fainted Servine and a Pikachu standing upright with a smirk. "Not a real challenge." Pikachu laughed.

"I better train more…" I said, ashamed.

I left to go to a Pokémon Center, depressed I lost to a trainer I just met.

** Ohhhh… Poor Sonic, he lost to an Original Character. Anyway, let's review Sonic's team real quick.**

** Servine, Level 23**

** Type: Grass **

**Moves: **

**Vine Whip (Grass)**

** Leaf Tornado (Grass)**

** Leech Seed (Grass)**

** Wrap (Normal)**

** Liepard, level 22**

** Type: Dark**

**Moves:**

** Fake Out (Normal)**

** Fury Swipes (Normal)**

** Assist (Normal)**

** Pursuit (Dark)**

** Review! If you did, that would be awesome! **

**-Gamer of Darkness out!**


	8. Important update

Hey guys! I would like to say I am VERY busy right now, got a lot of exams coming up so do not expect an update soon. Cya! 


	9. On hold for a while D:

This story will be on hold for a while due to a lot of busyness. sorry! 


	10. Chapter 6: Training!

Chapter 6: Intense Training! Sonic's POV I went into Floccesy Ranch for some training. I looked up, and I saw Tails!

"Yo Tails! Long time no see!" I shout, waving to him as he flies above me.

"Hey Sonic, want to battle?" Tails replies, grinning.

"Why not. Let's go, Liepard!" I shout, throwing the Poké Ball for her.

"Alright, Dewott, let's go!" Tails says, throwing a Poké Ball up into the air, releasing a blue otter-like Pokémon. I decide to scan it in my Dex.

_"Dewott, the discipline Pokemon. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops."_ My Dex said.

"Ok, Liepard, Fake Out!" Liepard's front paws began to glow as she slapped Dewott across the face with her paws, making it flinch.

"Ok, Liepard, let's use Assist!" Liepard closed her eyes, making her body glow, summoning a huge green tornado filled with leaves. It got a direct hit on Dewott, but it didn't do much.

"Dewott! Razor Shell, let's go!" Dewott unhooked the two shells on the skirt sort of thing on its waist, then slashed Liepard, getting an easy critical hit. Dewott grinned, then put its shells away.

"Aerial Ace, now!" Dewott leaped up into the air, then dived at Liepard. Gaining speed, Liepard was bound to get hit, but-

"Liepard! Counter with Pursuit, then Fury Swipes!" Liepard obeyed, blocking Aerial Ace, then hitting Dewott with Fury Swipes, which hit 4 times.

"Dewott, get back. Let's go, Tranquill!" Tails set out a bird Pokemon.

"A Tranquill… That things really powerful." I said, nervously.

"Liepard, are you sure you can handle this?" I ask her.

"Sure can! We wild Liepard catch wild Pidove all the time. How hard can a Tranquill be?" She said confidently, flashing her fangs at the Tranquill.

"This will not be easier than you think, girlie." Tails' Tranquill warned. Liepard yawned and got ready for battle.

"Liepard, Pursuit!" Liepard's paws became black, and smacked Tranquill with them.

"Tranquill, Aerial Ace, max power." Tranquill became enveloped with a white light, and flew straight at Liepard.

KABOOOOOOMMMM! Liepard was tackled to the ground and was forced deep inside. "Finish the job, Tranquill, Air Cutter!" Blades of air slashed the dirt near where Liepard was buried, covering the hole.

"Too easy." Tranquill smirked.

"Return, Liepard. Let's go, Servine!" My faithful blue serpent-like grass type jumped out its Ball, ready to fight.

"Leaf Tornado, max power!" I yell with fury. Tranquill, still walking back to Tails, gets smacked with a full power Leaf Tornado, knocking it out instantly.

"Powerful… Dewott, let's end this!" Dewott jumped out of its ball, getting ready in its fighting position.

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

"Dewott Dodge, and use Ice Beam!" Dewott dodged the Tornado, and shoots Servine with a frozen beam. Bits of frost started to creep up Servine.

"Servine, wrap!"

"Ok! Ahem….. _Here I come, rougher than the rest of them the best of them, tougher than leather. You can call me Servine, unlike Pignite I DO chuckle I'd rather not flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break them down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent It's my first breath, first test Feel the right then the worst's_ –" Servine sang.

"AGH! NO! THE MOVE!" I scream. Servine looked down, but went ahead, but-

"Huh! I can't mo-" Servine became an ice sculpture!

"Yes! I froze Servine." Dewott cheered. I stood there, shocked, as Dewott beat the crap out of Servine. Suddenly, Servine's eyes opened, and he broke free of the ice, but he was knocked back by Dewott's Razor Shell. All the way into the forest.

"Servine! NO!" I run toward the forest. Tails stays there, looking worried. I run into the forest. Suddenly, I hear an explosion in the place where I battled Tails!

"Huh? Tails!" I dash as fast as I can toward the place. I get there, and I see a blue fox, a red fox, and a Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" The red fox said.

"And make it double!" The blue fox said.

"To protect the world from devestation!" The red fox said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The blue fox said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The red fox said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The blue fox said.

"Jessie!" The red fox said.

"James!" The blue fox said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meeeeeowth! That's right!" The Meowth piped in.

"We're here to steal your Pokemon…" Jessie said with a sinister smile.

**I AM BACK! Sorry this chapter is so short. I still have tests and heck-loads of homework. But I managed to pull enough time for this. Hopefully its good! Read and Review. -gamer of Darkness**


	11. REALLY IMPORTANT

Sorry guys, I haven't been posting much. I have my final exams, plus I have to keep in touch with my youtube account. I'm really sorry, so the story is gonna be paused for about a month. So then, I'll have summer vacation and all the time in the world.


	12. Chapter 7: VS Tails!

"Team Rocket! The criminal organization! Dewott, get ready." Tails said nervously.

"Weezing, let's go! Poison Gas!" James sent out a two-headed Pokemon, and I quickly scanned it to find out it was the evolved form of a Pokemon named Koffing, and it was a poison type.

_Jasmine's POV_

You remember me, right? Good.

2 hours before the battle with team rocket…

A red echidna approaches me and said "Yo, want to battle?" He said as he shoved a Poke Ball into my face.

"I'm fine, no thanks." I reply. I am too busy staring intently at the battle Sonic is having against… is that a two tailed fox? Poor Sonic, his Liepard is going down. I wanted to reveal I was there, and the echidna realized I was looking at them battle.

"Ah, look, Sonic and Tails are battling." He grins, then sits next to me. "Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"Jasmine the Hedgehog." I reply. The battle finally ends, but then two sinister looking foxes jumped in front of Tails, and used a Voltorb to use explosion, making (duh) an explosion.

They said their motto, and I recognized them from the criminal gang Team Rocket. They were the well-known partners-in-crime Jessie, James, and Meowth. I ran over to Shadow.

"Shadow! Team Rocket is back." I said.

"I want to see how well you fare in battle. Use your Pikachu and Wartortle." He replies with a smirk.

"Fine, then." I replay with a growl. I stomp over.

"Jazz (my nickname which Pikachu, and ONLY Pikachu uses), what's going on?" I asks me.

"Get Wartortle. I think we'll need his he-" I say, but notice a huge green tornado in the sky. I run over to Sonic.

_Sonic's POV_

"Sonic, head to the forest! I saw a green tornado. I'll hold off Team Rocket." Jasmine said as she ran up to me. Before I had time to question why she was here, she pushed me into the forest, and started to battle. I nod, then run off.

I finally find the green tornado. It is turning golden, then red, then golden again, going that pattern. And then it exploded, knocking me into a tree, forcing (Eww…) my breakfast (Golden Ring-o's) to make a reappearance. Finally, the Tornado disappears, leaving… nothing? Then I look up, seeing a green-glowing snake dart through the trees. I quickly follow it, hoping its Servine.

I finally track down the Snake to the area where I was battling Tails, and seeing it slash Tails' Dewott with repeating Leaf Blade attacks. It finally knocked the discipline Pokemon out, and I saw it glare at Team Rocket, and using Leaf Blade to smack them into the sky.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" the three crooks yelled. I scanned the snake in my Dex, hoping for some info.

"Serperior, the Leaf Snake Pokemon, the evolved form of Servine, and the final form of Snivy. It can stop its opponent's movements with just a glare. It takes solar energy and boosts it internally." My Dex said.

"Servine! Your evolved, but… where's your arms?" I ask my new Serperior.

"The grass SNAKE Pokemon." Serperior explained.

"Ah, ok. Anyway, who were those foxes anyway, Tails?" I ask Tails. I had no idea who those people were.

"They were Team Rocket crooks, the most famous of them all, Jessie, James, and their Meowth. I thought they were defeated by the legendary trainer, Red, but guess not." Tails replied.

"Oh. Ok." I said. "Well, it's up to us to stop them." I say, confidently.

"Eitherways, want to have another battle? I got some rare candies, and evolved my Dewott." Tails said.

"Sure, why not? Those idiots interrupted. Let's go!" I reply.

**(Cue Sonic Music: What I'm Made Of (Crush 40) Instrumental)**

"1 on 1! Samurott! Let's roll." Tails said.

"Alright!" The Samurott flashed a grin at Tails, as I recognized that Pokemon as the same one Shadow had. Well, not the same one, but… you know what I mean, right?

"Serperior, action!" I tell my Serperior.

"Do I have to?" Serperior asks me.

"Um, yes?" I reply. I am starting to worry if my Serperior is going to end up like Ash Ketchum's Charizard, from the cartoons I used to watch when I was little. But then again, there were a lot of cartoons, like Mickey the Pikachu, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Torkoals. Enough digressing, let's get back to the story.

"Fiiiinneeeeeee…" Serperior groans as he slithers(?) onto the battle field.

"Alright, Serperior/Samurott, use Leaf Blade/Ice Beam!" Me and Tails shout.

However, Serperior didn't listen! I groan as he uses Leech Seed and takes the Ice Beam like a pro. As the vines growing on the Leech Seed tighten around the Samurott, Serperior's eyes glow green as green orbs appear from Samurott and go to Serperior. My Dex started to beep, and said," Serperior has used Mega Drain, a Heart Scale/Move Tutor move."

My face turns white as I search my bag for the Heart Scale I would give to Serperior on his birthday, but it wasn't there! I groan again.

"Serperior! Listen! We're a team!" I try convincing Serperior to listen to me, but he doesn't. Serperior's tail glows green as he slashes Samurott with Leaf Blade. However, Samurott slashes all the Leech Seed vines off with Razor Shell, then freezes Serperior.

"Serperior! No!" I groan. But Serperior breaks out of the ice, and finishes the Samurott with Mega Drain.

"Fine. You win, but Sonic, I don't really think Serperior thinks you're a worthy trainer." Tails tells me. "Oh yeah, I also need to tell you that there's a new gym in our hometown, Aspertia City! Its gym leader is a normal type one, his name is Cheren. He was a rival of the Black and White!"

"THE Black? THE White? The ones who saved Unova 10 years ago?" I ask in amazement.

"Yep! Hopefully, we can get the Chaos Emerald Badge!" Tails said.

**Alright! Another Chapter. I had to pull together enough time to write this, but until my Summer Vacation starts, expect chapter production to be slow. Anyway, review and rate! Gamer of Darkness, out!**


End file.
